


Becoming Part Of That World

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A Merman's Kiss Grants The Ability To Breathe Underwater, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merman Morality | Patton Sanders, Patton Can Only Speak Underwater, Pretty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sign Language, can't believe that's not a tag yet, handwaved mermaid biology, there's a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: "It was hot enough to be sweltering, but he didn’t mind. If his love showed, he’d be thankful for the lack of clothing weighing him down. But, as he watched his waterproof watch tick-tock-tick further and further past their agreed meeting time… Roman grew restless, looking over the horizon, not seeing the water ripple, as he came closer.He was waiting, watching the clouds on their way through the sky. Watching as the white cotton-candy turned into wet, grey cotton threatening to be wrung out any second.A glimpse of blue, a ripple almost shaking the boat."Or: Roman and Patton have a date.





	Becoming Part Of That World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to Dani, one of the sweetest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting! So please enjoy this fluff, queen! <3

Roman looked out at the sea he’d grown up adoring. 

It was a calm day. The water was almost tranquil, the sounds from the mainland drowned out with distance as the sun beat down on him through the thin veil the flimsy clouds offered him. Roman was sitting in the small boat he’d stolen from his sister. He’d repaired it. It’d been a task more troublesome than just building his own, but he still loved the small raft. Loved the friend it’d allowed him to make. 

But that’s not where his thoughts were headed, on that calm Thursday, as he was watching the sea with rapt attention, fingers drumming on his thighs. 

It was hot enough to be sweltering, but he didn’t mind. If his love showed, he’d be thankful for the lack of clothing weighing him down. But, as he watched his waterproof watch  _ tick-tock-tick _ further and further past their agreed meeting time… Roman grew restless, looking over the horizon, not seeing the water ripple, as  _ he _ came closer. 

He was waiting, watching the clouds on their way through the sky. Watching as the white cotton-candy turned into wet, grey cotton threatening to be wrung out any second. 

A glimpse of blue, a ripple almost shaking the boat. 

He was just sighing, preparing to head back, casting one last glance upon the expanse of water he was surrounded by. The sun was threatening to burn him, despite his natural bronze complexion and the years he’d spent getting sunburned so often it’d almost been a permanent condition. 

He hadn’t minded, back then. He’d still been charming enough to kiss pretty boys behind the school and hold their hands as they went to the movies. Far-away memories now, even though there was just a few years between them and the present. 

He could still easily pick any boy he liked, if he was boastful, silky black hair swept back in an elegant curl, arms strong and form athletic thanks to years spent helping in his dad’s workshop, and his laugh like a choir of angels, if he were to trust his abuelita. But he only wanted one-

The boat shook,  _ his _ tail almost hitting it. 

Roman yelped, grabbing onto the edge of it, looking around, looking for a familiar form- jerky and jittery, he was feeling less than glittery! 

A head popped up from the ocean’s protection, gill-bearing neck still submerged, but Roman recognized  _ him  _ still, how couldn’t he? A grin broke out on his face, his hands losing their vice-like grip on the boat. 

The other returned the gesture, clicking  happily, akin to a dolphin. Roman had to stop himself from just jumping into the water headfirst, going to greet his friend, taking the offered hand and pressing a kiss to it with a teasing smile. Patton blushed, the sky blue scales splattered around his face gleaming bright. 

Roman took off his shirt with a quick motion, jumping into the water beside his love.  

When he came up for air, barely having opened his eyes, strong arms wrapped around him, a kiss pressed to his cheek, and he grinned, wide and proud and inlove. 

“Hello there, my heart,” he muttered, arms resting on his love’s shoulders, easily pulling him closer. Patton’s tail was long, far longer than his legs, blue scales reflecting the light like a prism, rainbows being cast into the water, as it twisted to keep Roman upright. 

Patton smiled, pressing another kiss to his temple, before taking his arms off Roman’s waist, a sore loss. “I was held back,” he signed, a grumbling at the back of his throat expressing his annoyance. “Thank you for waiting up on me.” 

Roman gasped, as if horrified at even the  _ implication _ that he’d- “I’ll always wait for you, dearheart! How could i ever even  _ think  _ of willfully depriving myself of even a second of your radiant company? You’re my sun, love, and like the stars  I will wait through even the darkest night to see you again!” 

Patton’s grin widened, showing off sharp teeth; it was such a fun expression! He loved all the signs humans had for their moods and emotions, they were all so exciting to learn about! “You’re too sweet,” he signed, one hand going to play with Roman’s hair, twirling it around his webbed fingers, pulling him closer to kiss the corner of his mouth, as close as he dared.

Mother Sea would be furious if he kissed a human, no matter how lovely, charming, perfect.  

Roman wanted to return the kiss, press their lips together, but knew it was off-limits, so he simply giggled, paddling his feet closer. “Well, we’re alone now, my love, no oceanic-royalty business to attend to...” He cupped Patton’s cheek, his skin not quite human, a bit too smooth, a bit too warm, but perfect for him. 

Patton giggled, leaning into the touch. He nodded, laying a hand over Roman’s, curious, eager, to touch him however he could, be near him and exchange affection his underwater home was so deprived of. 

Roman blushed, a pretty shade of pink, making the human even more beautiful in Patton’s eyes. He forced himself to sign, to let his hand leave Roman’s hair, instead of dragging them down, dancing with Roman and declaring his love in a manner fitting his extravagant boyfriend. “And free to be together, to spend time with my gorgeous human.” Roman blushed, pulling them underwater to escape the embarrassment, both laughing, as Patton pulled Roman closer, smirking, not that Roman could see. 

“Who’s so strong, and handsome, and charming,” he complimented, pressing little kisses to Roman’s neck, in part because it was true, in part to see Roman blush, the pink spreading over his face to his neck, making his beloved splutter, trying to reply, choking on the sea water. 

The human quickly swam up, coughing, sending half-hearted threats in Patton’s direction as the merman clickered, the only sound remaining of his laugh when surrounded by air instead of water. “A fiend! An evil-doer, a siren meant to seduce me, you  _ spiteful sardine _ !” 

Patton swam closer, seeing how Roman had to bite back a smile, and he knew he was in love. 

“Swim with me?” he asked, the words unheard but understood. 

Like countless days before, like he had on their first meeting, when Roman was helping him out of a fishing net, when the night was dark and fog was creeping over the waves. 

When it was a get-away and his tail was carrying him forwards faster than ever before. When he left a trail of red behind him as the screaming of awakened humans beat against his ear drums. When after he’d fled, holding Roman close, they exchanged names and smiled at each other under the moonlight. When they were dumbstruck in the face of their first true love. 

Those memories were underlined now, by the sunshine of a new day, one of many, spent talking and laughing and kissing, their adoration and devotion and their care against any obstacle.  

Roman nodded, “Always, my heart,” before taking his hand, smile soft and returned. 

Patton swam slowly, for Roman’s sake, pulling him along. His face under the water as they swam, hoping the waves would conceal his blush and the adoration in his eyes. 

Roman squeezed his hand, unabashed of his devotion, seeing Patton turn away, the scales running up to his face turning an even brighter shade of blue. He chuckled.  

They swam until they reached a bank of corals, twisting and kissing and laughing and talking, the red  contrasting against the blue ocean. The corals were  _ beautiful _ . 

The sun was obstructed by clouds, almost no light getting through, but Patton’s scales around his waist and in a playful pattern around his tail were bioluminescent, a trait meant to attract mates. That came in handy now. Seeing Roman holding his breath as he inspected the corals in the low light he offered, Patton believed they’d done their part. 

He dove in next to him. “They’re beautiful, right?” 

Roman nodded, letting his hand run over their coarse surface. Patton wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the chest to back, such an easy position to drag him down to the depths that were his home.“They reminded me of you,” he murmured into Roman’s neck, his voice melodious as it was carried on by the ocean, pressing a small kiss to his neck. 

Roman couldn’t help giggle, bubbles rising up to the surface, “Don’t be such a charmer, that’s my job!” he signed, careful that Patton would be able to see it from his position.  Patton couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks underwater, but knew it was there. 

He couldn’t help but smile. He turned Roman around, his form easy to handle underwater. Seeing his blush, the human didn’t mind. He wanted to kiss him, to share his breath and show him everything he couldn’t now. He yearned to introduce Roman to his true home, take him with him, under the ocean, where his Mother Sea’s kingdom resided, where pearls studded the houses made of stones in intricate patterns, telling the tales of his ancestors, where his friends were waiting to meet him, curious about the human who’d ensnared him so completely. 

He settled on kissing Roman on the nose, watching him go cross-eyes as he tried to follow his movements. He wanted to tell him all about the corals, how his people used them and how they cultivated them, but-

But Roman was already signalling his need to breathe again. He sighed, smiling fondly. He frowned as he had to settle their ascend against a sudden wave trying to slam them into the corals, but it was surely nothing. He furrowed his brows as another one slammed into them, this one harder to defend against; it was way stronger than it should be. 

And it was. 

When they rose up, the clouds were being wrung out, rain drops unpleasantly cold against their faces, Patton’s face scrunched up at the sensation. 

Roman giggled, kissing him on the nose, delighted as Patton laughed too, as much as he could, but before they could devolve into a mess of laughter and kisses and compliments, a wave rose up above them, dragging the pair down, silencing Roman’s scream. 

The storm had been fast approaching, neither of the two paying enough attention to notice. 

Roman spluttered, as he came up to breathe, his eyes wide with panic, as he tried to catch sight of his boat, of the shore, but he was surrounded by the sea, merciless in the storm’s face. 

He clung to Patton, who knew the sea, knew it wouldn’t calm for a while, knew it’d rage and riot for a while, knew it’d be a danger to Roman for a while. And the mainland was so far away… 

The waves were throwing them around like ragdolls, the waves crashing over them, the light of day submerged in the darkness of the storm. They wouldn’t get to the mainland on time, not for Roman, at least. 

“Ro- Roman! Roman, I love you!” he screamed, against the thunder that started to crack, between the waves that were falling and the rain that was pouring. He cradled Roman’s face, saw the realization cross it, his eyes widen- 

they both leaned into the kiss, desperate and hungry to taste each other and Roman’s lips were soft and Patton tasted of salt and the rain was pouring and the waves were falling and thunder was cracking and the lightning was following and Patton was pulling them down, down, down. 

Until the storm was nothing but a memory, until they were staked out in a small cave, huddled together, exchanging kisses and smiles. Roman straddling Patton’s lap as best he could, whispering kisses and declarations of love against his skin and his eyes lighting up whenever he made Patton giggle, finally able to be with his love as long as he desired. 

They stayed there, longer than they would’ve needed, exploring the depths of the sea, hands joined, finger intertwined, together. 

And they would be, for a long time, Roman knew, as he pulled Patton into another kiss, surrounded by colourful fish curiously glancing at them. Patton’s tail gleamed in the low light, turquoise. 

The first beams of moonlight fought their way through the water, like a spotlight to their love, as they danced through the sea, as Roman sang a tune, as his voice was carried effortlessly by the ocean. As he was twirling his love and being dipped by him, for another kiss. 

And it was perfect. 

 

_ fin _


End file.
